Ferocious Knight D
, also known as is the main antagonist of the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music. He was the partner of Zyudenryu Tobaspino, only because he forced Tobaspino to forge a partnership with him. Character History Gaburincho of Music One of Deboss's first knights created, D wreaked havoc on ancient Earth. He fought against Torin and the Zyudenryu in the past. Attempted to control Tobaspino and wipe out the rest of the dinosaurs, Meeko's ancestor rose up and quelled Tobaspino's rampage and bloodlust. Tobaspino defeated him as both fell into a deep slumber. Reawakening in the present by Chaos and given fake Kyoryuger powers with the Deathryuger Zyudenchi, D now seeks revenge and plots to wipe out all life on Earth.http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Zyuden_Sentai_Kyoryuger:_Gaburincho_of_Music He appears and kidnaps Mikoto Amano. Deathryuger's goal is to use Meeko's voice and the secret legendary battery, 00, to take control of the mysterious Tobaspino while cutting his ties to the Deboth Army.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/06/03/kyoryuger-gaburincho-of-music-plot-summary/ However, after being knocked out of Spinodai-Oh, D falls to his death after being mortally wounded by Kyoryu Red Double Armed On. The Return of The Ferocious Knight D eventually returns without his Deathryuger powers but overwhelmed with new powers he gained in hell and armed with the , wearing the . He finds himself needing drinks of Restoration Water to keep himself in check. D had also escaped from the Darkness of the Land and orchestrates a scheme to use Mikoto's singing voice to raise an army of the dead to conquer the world. When the Kyoryugers foil his plans, D enlarges himself to destroy the world before he is hindered by Mikoto's singing as Spinodai-Oh destroys him. Joining the Kyoryugers Deathyuger will somehow join the Kyoryugers. Though it is unknown who will inherit the powers. Deathryuger Arsenal *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi': **'D - Deathryuger:' Main battery-like device used by Deathryuger. Used for finishers with the Flute Buster. **'00 - Tobaspino': Battery-like device that D uses to steal Meeko's voice and summon Tobaspino. *'Flute Buster: '''Main Weapon. Doubles as instrument to control and/or summon Tobaspino. Inserting the D Zyudenchi into the Flute Buster allows Deathryuger to perform the . *'D-Racer': Personal motorcycle. * : sword he manifested after coming from the Darkness of the Land. Used for . He does not use this as Deathryuger. Mecha *Zyudenryu #00: Tobaspino Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set Deboss Ranger Keys in a Bandai Premium set. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Deathryuger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Deathryuger is voiced by . He previously voiced Ultraman Zero in various Ultraman movies. His suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *He is the second Navy Ranger and the first Spinosaurus-themed Ranger. *He is the only Kyoryuger to not have "Kyoryu" in his Ranger title. Also, Deathryuger is the first (fully) evil Ranger to also associate with the term used by the main team. This is because Kyoryugers are by definition partners of Zyudenryu, and he is a Kyoryuger in order to forcibly control Tobaspino. He is, however, not a Kyoryuger in terms of the team. **The use of "death" in Deathryuger's name is akin to "killer" in AbareKiller of Abaranger. Deathryuger follows AbareKiller and DragonRanger from Zyuranger as the evil Ranger in a Dinosaur Sentai, after Kyoryu Gold broke the tradition of the Sixth Ranger in a Dinosaur Sentai being initially an enemy. *Deathryuger can use his boomerang as a flute, similar to how Burai and Rouki used their weapons as a flute. *Deathryuger is the second unique individual evil Ranger not to become good, immediately following Enter (Dark Buster) in the final episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. *Deathryuger shares several similarities to various Riders from : **Deathryuger's true nature mirrors that with , the villain of , the movie which Gaburincho of Music is double-billed with, as he is actually a Debo Monster who transforms into a Kyoryuger just as Orma is actually the Drake, who can transform into a Kamen Rider. **Deathryuger's Flute Buster is similar to the of the . Both weapons are magic flutes used as personal weapons. *D is shown in a flashback fighting Daigo in Brave 29, which referenced the events of the movie. *D is the only blue Kyoryuger who's Zyudenryu doesn't form an arm, as Tobaspino becomes the main torso of it's combination. **Because of this, a combination of the three blue Kyoryugers mecha is possible, but whether or not it will be used is unlikely. *D is the only evil ranger to have a Ranger Key, albeit solely in merchandise form and not in-show. *Following the face theme of the Deboss Army, D represents feral facial expressions. Stats *Height: 198 cm (49.5 m: giant) *Weight: 172 kg kg (425.0 t: giant) References Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Deboss Army Category:Debo Monsters Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers